


Fate

by Aerling



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerling/pseuds/Aerling





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junipear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipear/gifts).



Life and Death. A cycle of fate, yet as different as day and night. Some say we _are_ the reincarnation of these auspicious times, but I don't know myself. All I know is that the two of us are forever entangled in this poisonous dance, perpetually torn between love and hate, fated to remain in limbo for the rest of eternity.


End file.
